Conventionally, authentication systems which include a control device and a target device to be controlled are known, where a control program is stored in both the devices, and the control device can control (use) the target device by accessing the target device while the program is launched.
With this configuration, since the target device and its functions to be controlled by the program are not restricted, the control device may attempt an unauthorized access to the target device and its functions which are out of a licensed range. Thus, if the program leaks outside due to unauthorized acquisition etc, the control device and the target device may be used by authorized person.